Una de amor
by Portia White
Summary: En medio de una relativa tranquilidad, pueden pasar muchas cosas. Sirius/Ginny, Draco/Hermione.


Nada me pertenece, lo hago por diversión, todo pertenece a J.k Rowling.

Una de amor

Os quiero contar una historia, es sin duda la historia de una traición, pero también la de un amor intenso y verdadero.

Después de la caída de Lord Voldemort.

Después de que los dementores fueran expulsados de Azkaban.

Después de que todos los mortífagos fueran atrapados, juzgados y encarcelados.

Y después de muchas otras cosas, el mundo mágico se sumió al fin en una relativa normalidad.

Y digo relativa, porque, que Hermione Granger, interceptase el carruaje mágico que conducía a Draco Malfoy a prisión para fugarse con él , y que meses después enviaran una carta al diario _el profeta_ contando como se habían enamorado durante la guerra, y su intención de vivir como prófugos toda la vida, para poder amarse libremente.... Era romántico, pero normal, ¿no?

Tampoco ayudo mucho a la normalidad el nombramiento de George Weasley como nuevo y flamante director de Hogwarts. Os explico, después de meditarlo mucho, Minerva Mcgonagall y el retrato de Dumbledore, llegaron a la conclusión de que era la mejor y mas sensata decisión, los motivos pues, George tiene iniciativa, eso nadie lo pone en duda, es chistoso (como el mismo Dumbledore) y a pesar de lo que la gente piensa es muy inteligente y poderoso. (aunque yo creo que con lo de bromista sobraba).

Pero lo que remato la paz de la comunidad mágica internacional, fue sin lugar a dudas, que Ginny Weasley rechazara la propuesta de matrimonio de Harry Potter. Esta noticia hizo correr ríos y ríos de tinta.

Al principio Harry se sintió traicionado por que su mejor amiga se fugara con Malfoy, decepcionado porque Dumbledore no pensara en él para dirigir Hogwarts y humillado porque Ginny lo había rechazado y lo peor era que todos lo sabían. Pero poco le duro la pena, pues descubrió que había una larga lista de mujeres esperando para consolarlo y así paso de ser Harry Potter el niño que sobrevivió para ser Harry –play boy- Potter.(quien no se consuela es por que no quiere).

Bien ya llegamos donde quería, aquí es donde empieza nuestra historia, pero vayamos unos meses atrás.

El motivo por el cual Ginny dejo con un palmo de narices a Harry tiene nombre y apellidos, si amigas mías, un hombre y no cualquier hombre, un Black, Sirius Black.

Sirius tras escapar de Azkaban y demostrar a sus amigos que era inocente, se mudó a su antiguo hogar, en el número doce de Grimmauld Place y lo convirtió en la sede de la Orden del fénix.

La casa nunca estaba vacía, siempre había alguien de la Orden por allí y además, los Weasley, junto con Hermione y Harry, pasaban todos los veranos con Sirius.

Al principio Ginny veía a Sirius como ese adulto inmaduro que a todos nos hace reír con sus payasadas y que atrae la atención de todas las mujeres, aun sin proponérselo, pero nada más, para ella era el padrino de Harry, su novio desde hacia tres años.

Ginny hacía todo lo posible por estar cerca de Harry, pero este siempre estaba muy ocupado con Ron y Hermione cazando mortífagos y no le prestaba atención. Sirius debió notarlo, o al menos eso pensó ella, por que empezó a pasar más tiempo con ella, cosa que la pequeña Weasley agradeció, pues no tenía intención de pasar las vacaciones sola.

Al pasar tanto tiempo juntos Sirius descubrió en ella a una chica inquieta, inteligente, apasionada, buena, sincera, y aunque estuviese mal, también descubrió a una mujer guapa y muy sensual.

Ginny vio mucho mas allá del hombre sexy y atractivo que todas veían, vio a un Sirius diferente, este era tierno, sensible, culto y poderoso. Un Sirius que pocos tenían el placer de conocer y ella era una de esas escasas personas y esto le hacia sentir divinamente.

Ambos pasaban el día inventando excusas para escaquearse de las tareas que Molly les ordenaba hacer, para subir al desván de la mansión. Allí pasaban las horas muertas, hablando de lo felices que estaban todos con la resolución del Wizengamot de revocar la sentencia de Sirius, o de lo feliz que era George con su nuevo cargo de director, o de lo triste que parecía Hermione últimamente, en fin de muchas cosas.

Cierto día de agosto mientras desayunaban con el habitual jaleo matutino, llego una lechuza con un sobre para Harry. Dentro del sobre había dos cartas una de Hermione, y otra de Draco Malfoy, todos los presentes escucharon expectantes lo que Harry les leía.

Primera carta.

_Queridos Harry y Ron:_

_Cuando recibáis esta carta yo estaré muy lejos de vosotros, no quiero que me busqueis, ni que os preocupéis pues no estaré sola, Draco Malfoy me acompañara. ¡ Si, lo habéis leido bien!" Draco Malfoy"._

_Os pido perdón, pero la fuga es mi último recurso, ayer se celebró el juicio contra Draco y lo perdió(como estoy segura que sabéis por que los gritos de alegría de Ron se escucharon por todo el ministerio)._

_Besos Hermione._

_P.D., Draco quiere escribiros unas palabras para tranquilizaros._

Segunda carta.

_Queridos Pipi Potter y Comadreja._

_Os escribo esta misiva, para dejaros claro por si no lo tenías ya, que Hermione Granger y yo, Draco Malfoy, nos hemos fugado._

_Quiero aclarar con vosotros que mis intenciones con mi pequeña "sangre sucia" son buenas, excelentes diría yo pues en breve se convertirá en mi esposa._

_Que bien suena verdad pobretón, Hermione Malfoy, daría lo que fuese para verte la cara ahora mismo, pero como no es posible me conformaré con imaginármela._

_Atte. _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_P.D., quien ríe ahora Weasley, jeje, me quede con la chica. Yo gano._

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar mientras los aurores removían cielo y tierra buscando a los prófugos, los periodistas inventaban mil y una historias sobre los "amantes fugitivos" como les bautizaron. Ron por su parte estaba en estado cata tónico desde que leyeron la carta, no comía solo cerraba y abría los ojos y su madre temía por su salud mental. Pero el peor sin duda fue Harry, se pasaba los días buscando a Hermione por que creía que Malfoy le había lanzado una maldición imperius.

Que Harry viajase por todo el globo tras la pista de los "amantes fugitivos", no ayudo a su relación con Ginny, que se refugio en Sirius para calmar su dolor. La pelirroja había perdido a una buena amiga y cada día que pasaba sentía como su amor por Harry moría.

Sirius que para ese entonces ya estaba completamente loco de amor por Ginny, la consolaba lo mejor que podía y maldecía a Hermione y Harry por hacerla padecer. Pero sobre todo estaba enfadado con su ahijado por tener el amor de una mujer tan maravillosa como su Ginny y hacerla sufrir por empeñarse en encontrar a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado y no prestarle atención a su novia.

Un año después cansado de buscar a su fugitiva amiga, Harry volvió a Londres dispuesto a recuperar su vida y pedir la mano de Ginny a los señores Weasley, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que Ginny había dado por terminado su noviazgo meses antes sin contar con él, pues no había podido localizarlo.

Por más que Harry intento reconquistar el corazón de la pequeña de los Weasley, ella no dio su brazo a torcer, su decisión era firme. Tan desesperado estaba el niño que sobre vivió, que llego a proponerle matrimonio en medio del restaurante más concurrido del callejón Diagon, pero ni con esas. Ginny rechazó a Harry con tan mala suerte que el mundo mágico al completo se enteró del plantón.

Sirius tenía sentimientos contradictorios, por un lado sentía mucho por lo que estaba pasando Harry, a nadie le gusta ser rechazado por su novia y encima ser el blanco de un montón de periodistas carroñeros. Pero por otro lado estaba feliz por que Ginny era libre, de amar a quien quisiera, de amarlo a él a Sirius Black, porque Ginny lo amaba, los dos lo hacían a escondidas.

Días después de que Ginny rechazara a Harry, esta fue a Grimmauld place para hablar con Sirius, estaban en el salón cuando la pelirroja cogiendo aire y valor hablo.

-Y bien, no tienes nada que decirme, dijo.

-Que quieres que te diga preciosa, él sabía lo que ella quería pero se haría derogar un poquito, ¿te puedo ofrecer un té?

-Sirius ya aguante bastante, primero tus prejuicios por la diferencia de edad, luego que si traicionábamos a Harry, ¡Sirius por Merlín! ahora que excusa me vas aponer, termino ella exaltada.

Él sonrío de medio lado, se acerco a su chica la rodeo por la cintura y la beso con pasión, ella respondió inmediatamente al beso.

-Ginebra Weasley, se que soy un viejo y un traidor, pero también se que te quiero más que a mi vida, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Ginny se quedo sin palabras por la sorpresa, ella esperaba una declaración del tipo "te quiero, fuguémonos", pero nunca pensó matrimonio.

-Ginny amor estas bien, Sirius la zarandeaba suavemente.

-Si, contesto ella saliendo del trance.

-¿Si?, si estas bien o si te casas con migo, por que si no te quieres casar podríamos fugarnos, estoy seguro que a Hermione y Draco no les importara darnos cobijo.

Ginny sonrió antes de contestar,-No, prefiero casarme y ser la señora Black, pero tendremos que esperara un poco para que Ron salga de sanatorio y pueda asistir a la boda y también…. Un momento dijiste algo sobre Hermione y "Draco", Ginny miraba espantada como su prometido ponía carita de no haber roto un plato en la vida.

-Bueno amor, Hermione siempre vio en mi a un hermano mayor, ¡¿quieres que te diga como planee la fuga?!, no me mires así, ellos se quieren como nosotros nos queremos y si yo no te e raptado antes a sido por temor a lastimar a Harry, pero ahora estoy seguro de que a él también le irán bien las cosas y nosotros podremos ser felices sin culpabilidad, termino por fin Sirius.

La chica sonrió ante la explicación de su prometido y le beso, no podía enfadarse con él, lo amaba demasiado y total solo había ayudado a una pareja a ser feliz.

Ginny se fue a vivir con Sirius en calidad de novia y futura esposa, para tranquilidad de Molly, quien se tomo la noticia bien, después de perder a un hijo en la guerra y que otro de sus hijos estuviera por más de un año en un sanatorio mental, lo único que quería era tranquilidad.

Harry por su lado descubrió su toque con las mujeres y aprovecho el tirón. Era joven, guapo, rico, para que conformarse con una pudiendo tenerlas todas o casi todas.

En una playa Griega mese después, una joven embarazada de seis meses, leía una carta que acababa de recibir mientras su marido pintaba la verja de su pequeña casita.

-Amor, llamo la joven a su esposo, llegaron noticias de Sirius.

El hombre se acerco a su esposa con una sonrisa en los labios y la beso con ternura mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

-Y que se cuenta, por fin se declaro a la pelirroja, pregunto el joven a su bella esposa.

-Ven descansa un segundo mientras te leo la carta.

El joven se sentó bajo un olivo de su jardín apoyando la espalda en el tronco, después ayudo a su mujer a sentarse en su regazo para poder abrazarla mientras ella leía la carta que rezaba lo siguiente.

_Querida hermanita:_

_Siento no haber podido escribiros antes, pero han pasado muchísimas cosas por aquí y me ha sido imposible. _

_Empiezo por lo más importante, Ginny ya es la señora Black, estoy tan emocionado que saltaría y gritaría de felicidad, pero me voy a contener por que no quiero despertarla, se ve tan dulce durmiendo._

_Bueno espero que no tengan planes para esta navidad pues hemos decidido pasarla con ustedes. _

_Si bonita, te hice caso y le conté toda la verdad sobre la fuga de "los amantes fugitivos" y como siempre tenias razón se sorprendió pero reacciono bien, tiene muchas ganas de verte._

_Por cierto enhorabuena por el bebe, se que lo ansiabais. Ginny y yo también hemos empezado a buscar descendencia, por que yo no soy un chaval y espero tener hijos antes de parecer un viejo decrepito, jeje._

_Chicos un beso muy fuerte para los dos, nos vemos en navidad._

_Atte._

_Sirius Orión Black_

_P.D.,Ron ya salio del sanatorio y empieza a hablar, aunque todavía no se le entiende, dice algo como "… no es posible…", pero no sabemos bien. Todavía no sabe que Ginny y yo estamos casados, Molly tiene miedo de cómo se lo pueda tomar, en fin ya veremos._

La joven termino de leer la carta y se quedo viendo el mar junto a su esposo, él cual daba gracias a Merlín por que su mujer no viese la sonrisa que tenia en la cara y es que nada mas de imaginarse a Weasley….

Y esta es la Historia de Sirius y Ginny Black, ahora son felices con sus hijos, con su familia y sus amigos.

Fin.

Espero que os haya gustado, y me dejéis muchos reviews.

Cintia va por ti, besos.


End file.
